Basil's Blow to Pop
by BBLoonyGirl
Summary: Miss Belle is new in town. She's never been interested in men or women. But when she meets Basil, everything changes, and there is something she's dying to see...


This is the story of how _he changed everything._

I'd never had much interest in men. Or women, for that matter. I was twenty-one years old, single, a virgin, and my parents were getting worried.

"When will you find a nice man, Belle?" my mum asked on the other end of the phone. I was unpacking boxes as I'd just moved into a new apartment. It wasn't a regular, boring apartment; it was surprisingly bright and colourful. Like something out of a kids' TV show.

I look back on how I thought that now and laugh.

"I just haven't met the right person yet," I sighed. I had signed up to a dating website, but after the millionth dick pic I was about to give up. I seemed to like the blokes until I remembered what was between their legs. Urgh. How do women like that? There must have been something wrong with me.

"I just want you to find true love," Mum said. "Is that too much to ask?"

God, I hated this conversation. "I have to go," I said, and hung up. And then, carefully, I opened another cardboard box with a pair of scissors, excited about what was inside.

"Now _this_ is true love," I said as I breathed in the amazing scent. _Balloons._ The only thing I'd ever been attracted to. I felt the latex in my fingers and it made me tremble. I would've blown one up right there and then, but I had a lot of unpacking to do.

After a few hours – and _way _too many cardboard boxes (how the hell did I have so much stuff?) – I decided to go for a walk. Get to know my new neighbourhood. I came across this little café on the corner. _Anil's._ Looked like a bit of a greasy spoon, but I was frigging starving, so I went inside.

"I'll just get a cup of tea and a cheese sandwich," I said to the guy at the counter, who I assumed must be Anil. After paying for my lunch I went to sit down, only to trip over one of the chair legs and fall over.

_Into the hands of him._

Or paws, should I say. Because it was a fox. In human clothing. Which was kind o

f cute.

I guess that's what started it.

My food and drink had gone everywhere.

"I'm so sorry," the little guy said.

"It's fine," I replied.

"No, it's not. Let me replace those for you. I'm Basil, by the way. Basil Brush."

"I- I'm Belle," I stuttered.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Belle."

_Miss Belle. _ Why did I find that hot? I never found _anything _hot. Except balloons.

"What was it?" Basil asked.

"Cheese toastie and a cup of tea," I replied.

He replaced my lunch. And I was right, the guy's name was Anil – or Mr Anil. Basil obviously did that with everyone.

"Now, I must go," he said. "My friends are having a party and I'm helping them set up."

_Holy frigging shit._

My heart could've gave out. I'd never thought of anyone else blowing up a balloon _in that way_ before, but this felt different.

I would've given _anything_ to be at that party. But I had a lot more unpacking to do.

Still, I knew what I wanted. And I had a plan.

I went back to the café and saw Basil again a few days later. We chatted for a bit, and he was so funny and kind. And I had no idea what had happened to me.

Somehow I got invited over to his apartment, which happened to be directly below mine. And on that day, there happened to be an uninflated red balloon in my handbag.

Ok, when I say 'there happened to be'… I mean I totally put it there on purpose.

"So…" I said as we sat down for tea and biscuits. "How was the party?" _That's it, Belle, keep it casual._

"Not too bad," he replied. "Shame you couldn't make it."

_You have no idea,_ I thought to myself, smiling.

It was now or never. I unzipped my bag and put my hand – my trembling, shaking hand – inside and grabbed the balloon. It took a while for me to get the courage to actually bring it out. God, this was the most nerve-wracking thing that had ever happened in my entire life.

_It was also the hottest._

Basil hadn't noticed I had the balloon until I put it to my lips and pretended to struggle to blow. Now, I say _pretended_ because I could actually have blown it up quite easily. I was something of an expert. But that wasn't part of the plan.

I got so excited when he looked over at me, I thought I would explode. _Shit. Imagine what I'll be like when he blows up the balloon. _If_ he blows up the balloon._

I kept pretending to be the crappest blower in the world, for what felt like for-frigging-ever, until he finally spoke.

"I say, are you struggling to blow that up?"

I nodded, as pleasure really started to sweep over me. "I… I think there may be a hole in it…" I said shyly, tilting my head slightly.

"Apart from the one you blow in you mean?" Basil laughed. "Let me have a look."

_Holy crap. Here goes!_

To my disappointment though, he inspected the balloon for any holes and said, "Seems alright to me. Have another go."

I rolled my eyes slightly, and again pretended to blow up the balloon. "Nope. Definitely can't do it," I said, flustered.

He just stared at me.

I tilted my head again. "Maybe someone needs to show me how it's done…" And I blushed. Hard.

"Well, it's quite simple really." He took the balloon from my hands.

_Finally! _My heart beat quickened as it finally hit me what Basil was about to do. He put the red balloon to his lips, and slowly blew into it. I squeezed my legs together with pleasure. He continued to blow into the balloon. It was very beautiful. Even more so than the ones I had at home. I watched him breathe into it slowly once again.

_Holy crap, this was hot!_

He removed the balloon from his mouth for a minute. "Big enough for you?"

I was still a bit mesmerised by what was happening in front of me, and to start with I didn't really know what I was saying. "Yeah… No. No! I mean no, I'd like it bigger please, Basil." The balloon was nowhere near big enough – I liked a nice neck on it. Plus, I didn't want Basil to stop.

So he kept going. I didn't know how much longer I could hold out as I started to sweat slightly. My heart was pounding. I could feel myself close to the edge as I saw the neck inflate towards his mouth.

And then the weirdest thing happened. I knew the balloon was almost at its limit, but I wanted him to keep going. I don't know why; I've always considered myself a non-popper.

"I don't think it can take much more!" Basil said, giggling slightly. I loved how he was so fearless. It really excited me.

He put a few more breaths into the balloon. Then… _POP!_

Shards of red flew everywhere.

"Oh dear," he giggled.

The excitement from the explosion, coupled with Basil's adorable reaction, had made _me_ pop! I bit my lip, trying not to moan. And I blushed even harder.

"I…" Basil said. "I'm so sorry, Miss Belle…"

I didn't say a word. I just kissed him, which made me come all over again.

"I say, are you alright?"

I blushed again. "I have to go…" I said, grabbing my bag and heading towards the door.

"But… what about tea?"

Again I wasn't thinking what I was saying. "I'll.. er… finish it later."

I shut the door behind me, ran to my apartment and collapsed on my bed, where my insides practically melted all over again…


End file.
